Nightmare x Darkclaw
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: 2 of my sister's oc's - there her stories - she never finished them so...yeah. Romance, love, hatred, pain and adventure in this only 1 part story.


**All people heard was mewing no one new properly but they looked and gasped there in the snow laid a black little she-kit mewing for someone.**

**Then a cat approached the kit. "What should we do with this runt lord Darkclaw?" Said 2 Other cats. "Take her in." He smiled his thoughts: She's beautiful. "Give her to a Queen." Smiled Darkclaw. 2 moons passed. "Mommy?" Said Nightkit. "Yes?" Smiled Flowerbloosom, happily. "Where's daddy?" Said Nightkit. "Hello sweetie." She heard, then another black cat came in. "Daddy!" Cried Nightkit, as he passed her and went to the other kit and his mate."Hmm? You're not my kit." He hissed, angrily at Nightkit. She tears up, "Ignore him." Hissed Flowerblossom. "Okay mommy..." Said Nightkit, sadly her ears go down. "...Hello." She heard, she spots the leader. "Hello." Said Flowerblossom. "May I see Nightkit?" He asked. "Yes, this way Nightkit." Smiled Flowerblossom, walking over to there leader. "...Hello Nightkit." Smiled Darkclaw. "...H-Hello." Said Nightkit, freaking out a lot.**

**"Do not fear me, young one." Smiled Darkclaw, her ears perk up she smiles lovingly. "Hi." Said Nightkit, he purrs happily he loved her. 11 moons passed, "What's up?" Said Nightheart, to Darkclaw. "Someone has been invading our territory." Hissed Darkheart. "Calm Darkheart," Hissed Nightheart."Never Nightheart. YOU are not worth this mission!" Snarled Darkheart, grinning evily her eyes widen. "I am worth this mission, psst!" Said Nightheart, Darkclaw sighs Darkheart loved him but he didn't know if Nightheart loved him. "...Grr! CALM YOURESELFS! NOW!" Snarled Darkpelt, approaching Darkclaw's brother. "Fine! BUT Darkclaw is mine!" Snarled Darkheart. "He isn't you'res yet is he?" Said Nightheart, smirking. "Grr!" Hissed Darkheart. Nightheart loved making Darkheart angry.**

**That's all Darkclaw had to hear from Nightheart, "Nightheart?" Said Darkclaw. "Yes?" Said Nightheart. "I...Umm...I love you." Smiled Darkclaw, she blushed. "I love you too Darkclaw." Said Darkheart, Nightheart blinks when she heard him say that. "He's talking to me not you Darkheart." Said Nightheart. "Hmm!" Said Darkheart, she runs off angrily but Darkpelt runs after her Nightheart faces Darkclaw and smiles. "I love you too Darkclaw." Smiled Nightheart, he purred and snuggled up happily. "You're my she-cat no one else's!" He grinned, playfully. "Hehe." Laughed Nightheart. "Darkclaw?" He heard, faces Nightheart. "Yes?" Said Darkclaw. "...I think we should...umm...have family addistions?" Said Nightheart. "R-Really?!" Said Darkclaw, blushing deeply. "Yeah...I love kits..." Blushed Nightheart.**

**"...Darkclaw? I love you and I will always love you." Smiled Nightheart, then Darkheart appears. "...No this cannot be happening!" She hissed when she saw Nightheart and Darkclaw snuggle up and look at the sky lovingly. "Oh yeah it is, oh and I've never loved you Darkheart." Hissed Darkclaw, angrily. "Nightheart's my mate...I love her not you remember that please, lovie." Hissed Darkclaw, "Grr! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Snarled Darkheart. "Atucally he can pick who he wants to be with, you don't own him or control him Darkheart." Hissed Nightheart, angrily. "Guh!" Hissed Darkheart, she runs off with Darkpelt running after her again. "...I'm happy." Smiled Nightheart. "Same I've got the she-cat I love with me, I don't have to worry about a thing...just us...you and me." Smiled Darkclaw.**

**3 moons passed (lol short story - but love! EEEE)**

**"...DAD! DAD! DAD!" Said 2 she-kits and 1 Tom, trying to get Darkclaw's attention. "What now?" Smiled Darkclaw. "Can you tell us a story?" Said She kit. "Not now Darkkit." Smiled Nightheart, slowly approaching. "But momma!" Cried Darkkit. "You heard you're mother, Darkkit, Nightkit and Lightkit. Time for bed." Smiled Darkclaw, "Fine!" They said, happily and snuggled up with there mother in the Queen's den.**


End file.
